mlp_wikipiszemy_fanfiki_o_kucachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Harmonixia/Mój Przyjaciel Na Zawsze
Mój Przyjaciel Na Zawsze Była noc. Gwiazdy lśniły niczym srebrne kule, a w cieniu Księżyca było widać twarz Księżniczki Luny. Wszyscy spali. Tylko przyjaciółki, księżniczki i książęta stali przed Canterlotem. Każdy z nich był podniecony - nadchodziło bowiem święto, którego od lat nie obchodzono. Święto to nazywało się Zimowa Uroczystość Księżyca. Luna, jednak nie wyglądała na podnieconą. Jej mina mówiła jedynie to, iż bardzo się martwiła. Nikt nie śmiał zapytać młodej władczyni, czy ma ochotę się komuś wyżalić, ponieważ mimo wszystko, jej twarz była bardzo surowa. Celestia, stanęła obok swojej siostry. Wysłuchała jej dokładnie, a jej twarz nabrała niebezpieczną barwę różu. - Przyjaciele! - Zaczęła uroczyście mówić Celestia. - Na pewno wiecie, że skoro uroczystość jest obchodzona pierwszy raz od tysiąca lat, istnieją różnego rodzaju, niebezpieczeństwa... - Niebezpieczeństwa?! - Przerwała jej Rarity. - Jakie niebezpieczeństwa? Mam nadzieję, że nic się nie stanie... - Ależ oczywiście, wszystko mamy pod kontrolą. - W tym momencie władczyni posłała jej fałszywy uśmiech. - Musimy być jednak gotowi na wszystko. - Och! - Przeraziła się Fluttershy. - Nawet na Królową Chrysalis? - W prawdzie o tym nie pomyślałam. - Ciągnął alikorn. - Ale, warto pomyśleć również i o tym. - Księżniczko, list do Pani! - Zawołał strażnik. - Od... nich. - Podaj mi go szybko! - Zawołała biała klacz. - Luno, chyba miałaś rację. Oni powrócili i chcą zaatakować i podbić Equestrię. Luna najwyraźniej już szykowała plan ataku. Wyczarowała sobie tablicę i swoim rogiem rysowała na niej pieczołowicie. Słychać było jak szeptała: Tu ja, tu Celestia a tam Twilight. Z rozmyślań wyrwała ją jej siostra. Po krótkiej naradzie, bez zbędnych pomocników, doradców i straży, siostry ogłosiły, iż muszą "coś im powiedzieć." Zaczęła Celestia. - Widzicie, na pewno pamiętacie jak graliście przywódców plemion na przedstawieniu w Canterlocie? Na pewno. Bo wiecie, nasza opowieść rozgrywa się w bardzo bliskich czasach. A było to za ogromnymi górskimi szczytami, daleko za Kryształowym Królestwem. W miejscu tym, stał pałac o ośmiu wieżach. W każdej z nich, mieszkał kucyk. Wszystkie miały ogromne moce, każdy z nich opiekował się swoim bóstwem, jakby było święte. Pierwszy z nich nazywał się Fire, drugi Water, trzeci Eartch, czwarty Air, piąty Wood, szósty Sea, siódmy Plants a ostatni CloudsNazwy bóstw jakimi opiekują się kucyki, ukryte są w imionach.. Każdy z nich wyjątkowo darzył szacunkiem drugiego, co pozwalało im żyć w harmonii. Ale coś ją przerwało! Pewnego dnia, kucyk o imieniu Air, rozglądał się przez okno w swojej wieży. Po przyglądaniu, zdał sobie sprawę, że bóstwo jakim się opiekuje, jej słabe, niepotrzebne, nie potrafi się bronić i atakować. Kiedy ześle burzę, skorzystają na tym rośliny. Jeżeli ześle tornado, rozsieje zniszczenie, jednak kucyki szybko odbudują straty. Przez to do jego serca wdarła się zazdrość i nienawiść do braci-żywiołów. Postanowił, że stworzy kolonię magicznych stworzeń, które wejdą do serc radosnych kucyków i ukradną to co dobre, a zostawią co złe. Po wielu tygodniach, ów kucyk wcielił swój plan w życie. Kucyki stały się ponure, i wyklinały dzień, w którym spotkały zespół, który miał im pomóc poznać rzeczywistość. Air, był tak zadowolony obrotem sprawy, iż nasłał grupę na braci. Oni jednak będąc silni, opanowali atak grupy. Dowiedziawszy się, iż to ich brat przysłał ich, skazali go na wieczne wygnanie. Tak, też chcą się bronić, kucyki stworzyły siedem magicznych kamieni znanych teraz jako Klejnoty Harmonii i Kryształowe Serce. Do tej pory, opowiadają, iż Air ześle swoją grupę i podbije ziemię, zostanie królem i odpłaci się braciom. '' - To okropne! - Stwierdziła Cadance. - Ale jaką my mamy grać w tym rolę? - Teraz właśnie ta grupa, chce wejść na tron i styranizować Equestrię. Jedyne wsparcie to wy. - Ależ Księżniczko! - Oburzyła się Twilight. - Nie możemy tego załatwć pokojowo? Wiem, że Air na pewno domaga się wojny, jednak czy nie można mu delikatnie zasugerować, że walki są niepotrzebne? - Oh, Twilight. - Westchnęła Celestia. - Gdyby to było takie proste, jak z Discord'em! - Księżniczko, pod bramami Canterlot'u stoi draconequus i twierdzi, iż musi porozmawiać z panią. - Nagle pojawił się strażnik. - Twierdzi, iż jeżeli nie dojdą do porozumienia z Equestrią, najadą na nią i podbiją. - Nie sądziłam, że tak szybko... - Wymamrotał alikorn i dodał po chwili. - Luno, Cadance - opiekujcie się Twilight i jej przyjaciółkami. Nie chcę, by im się cokolwiek stało. Twilight nie zdążyła zapytać księżniczki, ile ma trwać rzekome porozumienie. Była bardzo zdenerwowana i stwierdziła, że na pewno znajdzie rozwiązanie zagadki w książkach. Rarity, zemdlała i leżała na swojej miękkiej kanapie, nakryta kocem. Fluttershy, schowała się za Cadance. Wyglądała jedynie co pięć minut, by sprawdzić co się dzieje. Rainbow Dash szykowała się do walki. Postanowiła ćwiczyć ciosy. Applejack, udawała, że sytuacja wcale ją nie stresuje. Miała przy sobie ogromne, czerwone, słodkie jabłko i wzięła się ze jego jedzenie. Pinkie Pie usiadła na kamieniu. Po chwili, zaczęła trąbić z całych sił. Kiedy wszyscy zapytali, z jakiej okazji trąbi ta odparła, że by poprawić humor sobie i przyjaciółkom. Nikt się nie odzywał (prócz Pinkie). Po półtorej godziny, wróciła biała władczyni i stwierdziła, iż jednak muszą walczyć. Ogłosiła również, że przyjaciółki muszą przygotować klejnoty, a Cadance Kryształowe Serce. Shining Armor i Książę Blueblood mają za zadnie "podtrzymywać magię". - Szybko, już przełamali barierę! - Usłyszeli głos. - Equestria w niebezpieczeństwie! - Chodźcie ze mną. - Zawołała Celestia. - Discord! Cóż to za prześliczne imię! - Usłyszeli głos Discord'a. - Celestio, czyżbyś znudziła się czekaniem na walkę? - Discord! - Zaparzyła się Celestia. - Po co tu przyszedłeś?! Wiesz, że jak nie zginiesz honorowo w walce, to ja podejmę się sama 'tego' zadania. - Oh, Celestio! Masz taki sam zapał jak tysiące lat temu. Wiesz, jednak, że nie pokonasz Air'a i jego gwardii. Musisz się pożegnać z życiem i przyjaciółmi, nawet Fluttershy. - Ale, ona przysięgła, że nie użyje klejnotu przeciwko tobie! I co ona ma zrobić? Złamać sobie, i tobie serce oraz przysięgę? - Na to wygląda. Ale ja już nie będę jej przestrzegać! - Magia przyjaźni i miłości jest silniejsza od magii nienawiści! - Powiedziała zdeterminowana Twilight. - Pamiętaj - nie oddamy naszej, kochanej Equestrii bez walki. - Właśnie! - Opowiedziała główna szóstka i Cadance. - To jest nasza Equestria! Wracajcie na swoje tereny! - Od kiedy jesteś taka buntownicza, Twilight? Ja widziałem cię tylko z nosem w książkach! Boisz się odrzucenia przez przyjaciółki, nie przyznajesz się do wielkich odkryć. ''Wszystko musi być perfekcyjne... - Wszystko musi być... perfekcyjne... - Powtórzyła Twilight. - Perfekcyjne... - A ty Rarity? Masz własny butik, uwielbiasz się dzielić. Ale czasami coś gubisz! Są to diamentowe spinki, i kokardy, niezbędne do twoich kreacji! To... najgorsza rzecz... na świecie... - To... najgorsza rzecz... na świecie... - W ślady Twi, poszła Rarity. - Najgorsza... - Znakomicie! Teraz ty Fluttershy. Mieszkasz w małym domku, i jesteś bardzo nieśmiała. Ale Iron Will cię odmienił! Teraz jesteś zła! Nie... denerwuj... mnie... - Nie... denerwuj... mnie... - Fluttershy poszła za przyjaciółkami. - Denerwuj... - Rainbow Dash! Największa gwiazda Equestrii! Potrafi wykonać ponaddźwiękowe bum, jest nawet lepszym lotnikiem o Wonderbolts! Boi się tylko jednej rzeczy. Niczego się nie boję... poza porażką... - Niczego się nie boję... poza porażką... - Teraz Rainbow! - Niczego... - Applejack, kochana! Najpracowitszy kucyk na świecie. Jabłka to twój żywioł. Myślisz, że potrafisz dużo więcej. Ja... nie potrzebuję... niczyjej... pomocy... - Ja.. nie potrzebuję... niczyjej... pomocy.. - Applejack! - Niczyjej... - Pinkie! Wesoła imprezowiczko! Jak ja uwielbiam, te twoje zabawy. Jesteś najlepsza w Equestrii. Życie to zabawa... pełna... uśmiechów... - Życie to zabawa... pełna... uśmiechów... - Pinkie Pie, zamienia się w Pinkamenę Diane Pie. - Uśmiechów... - Oh, a ty Cadance! Tak kochasz Shining Armor'a, że nie czujesz jak przepływa koło ciebie prawda. Bo widzisz, Shining Armor znalazł innego kucyka swojego życia! Będę... idealną... żoną... - Będę... idealną... żoną... - O nie, teraz Cadance! - Idealną... - Nie sądziłem, że pójdzie tak gładko! Teraz Luna. Luno, pamiętasz, swoją gorycz, gdy Celestia wysłała cię na księżyc? Tak, potraktowała rodzoną siostrę! Możesz się jej odpłacić. I co... sądzisz.. o wiecznym... koszmarze... - I co... sądzisz.. o wiecznym... koszmarze... - Nawet Luna, dała się zaczarować. - Wiecznym... - Tak, teraz najtrudniejsze. Celestia. Potem już z górki. Celestio, znam twoje uczucia. Siostra, zamieniła się w złą, dlatego nie miałaś wyboru! Czułem to co ty, kochana. Tysiącletni... żal... - Tysiącletni... żal... - Już opanowana. - Żal... - O tak! No, Shining Armorze, przyszła kolej na ciebie. Jesteś poświęcony, służbie i tylko służbie. Czasami zapominasz nawet o alikornowym świecie i oczywiście Cadance. Zdarzy ci się popełnić błąd. Będę... idealnym... strażnikiem... na... zawsze... - Będę... idealnym... strażnikiem... na... zawsze... - Pa, pa, Shining Armorze! - Zawsze... - Yay! Mam nadzieję, że ten Blueblood, nie jest jakiś "dziwny". Oh, Książę Bluebloodzie! Twoja krew jest tak czysta i błękitna, jak woda! A co jeżeli ją zabrudzą? Muszę... mieć... czystą... krew... - Muszę... mieć... czystą... krew... - Blueblood! - Czystą... No, tak, myślicie pewnie, jak to jest, że nikt nie zareagował na Discord'a. Dlatego ja podsunę wam rozwiązanie: On rozmawiał z nimi w myślach. Tak, czasami słowa bolą bardziej niż zadanie ciosu w świecie rzeczywistym. Ale teraz wróćmy do przyjaciółek, bo to przecież one są głównymi bohaterkami, a nie Discord. - Popraw to Rarity. Musimy wyglądać perfekcyjnie... - Stwierdziła Twi. - Perfekcyjnie... - O, nie! Zgubiłam diamentową spinkę! O, najgorszy los... - Lamentowała Rarity. - Najgorszy... - Nie musicie wrzeszczeć. Nie denerwujcie mnie... - Do rozmowy dołączyła się Fluttershy. - Denerwujcie.... - Dlaczego tak się skompromitowałam? Mogłam powiedzieć im, żeby przestali lamentować. Co za porażka... - Teraz pora na Rainbow Dash Show. - Porażka... - Już prawie skończyłam z tymi jabłkami! I nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy... - Oh, nie powinna być taka pewna siebie. - Niczyjej... - Życie ma być radością.... Pełną uśmiechów...! - Chociaż Pinkie dochodzi do normalności. Albo przeciwnie... - Uśmiechów....! Na szczęście czar nie był długotrwały, dlatego przyjaciółki ocknęły się i każda z nich szybko powróciła do własnej postaci. Po "powrocie" do swojej postaci, kucyki zdecydowały, że muszą iść do Twilight, poszukać Elementów Harmonii i zamienić Discord'a w kamień, tyle, że już na zawsze. Po chwili jednak, przypomniały sobie, że mają do czynienia nie tylko z draconequusem, ale z całą gwardią Air'a. Po krótkiej naradzie, zdecydowali, że muszą skorzystać z wsparcia Cadance, Shining Armor'a, Celestii oraz Luny - Cadance! Shining! Księżniczko Celestio, Księżniczko Luno! - Krzyknęła Twilight. - Znaleźliście jakąś kryjówkę?! - Nie, Twilight. Nie. Musisz przejść próbę. Trudną. Inaczej nas nie ujrzysz. Air powrócił, i będzie chciał przejąć władzę nad elementami. Musisz go zgładzić. Musisz... - W tej chwili, ku przerażeniu Twilight, głos się urwał, a oczom przerażonego jednorożca ukazało się wejście do podziemnej jaskini. - Podejdź. Jednorożec, podał kopytko przyjaciółkom, i wszystkie razem weszły do podziemnej jaskini. Im było głębiej, tym bardziej czuć było stęchlizną, i różnego rodzaju chemikaliami. Kiedy kucyki zeszły na sam dół, ujrzały Księżniczkę, która była przylepiona do ziemi czarną, lepką mazią. Nawet na pierwszy rzut oka, można było rozpoznać, że jest strasznie osłabiona. Pod oczami alikorna rozciągały się fioletowe sińce, grzywa przestała falować i wyblakła, a diamenty z korony, naszyjnika i butów tajemniczo zniknęły. Obok niej stała Luna, również w identycznym stanie. Na samym końcu zagłębienia, można było ujrzeć Cadance oraz Shining Amor'a, w nie lepszej kondycji. Sala, była wypełniona przeróżnymi fiolkami z bulgoczącymi płynami, których nawet Twilight nie potrafiła rozpoznać. - Twilight. - Wychrypiała Księżniczka. - Proszę, powiedz. Powiedz. - Ale co? - Zapytała ze strachem Twilight. - Błagam, powiedz Księżniczko! - Powiedz. Misja. Wypełnisz... - Oczywiście!!! Byleby tylko ochronić ciebie, Księżniczko oraz Księżniczkę Lunę, Cadance i Shining Amor'a i całą Equestrię. - Dobrze. - Tak, Celestio, świetnie to ujęłaś. No, już, koniec widzenia. - Do sali wszedł wysoki kucyk w czarnym płaszczu. Podrzucał Klejnoty z ozdób władców. Po tych słowach, ściana z kucykami się zamknęła. - Słyszałyście, kochaniutkie. No już, lećcie po klejnoty i je aktywujcie. - Najpierw powiedz, co im zrobiłeś! - Zażądała Rarity. - Inaczej nie aktywuję swojego elementu. - Spokojnie, Rarity, kochaniutka. - Skąd wiesz jak się nazywam?! Gadaj!!! - Już mówię. Otóż, Celestia opowiedziała mi o mocy Klejnotów. I oczywiście ich nosicielkach. - Tu spojrzał znacząco na Twilight. - A najwięcej, o jej uczennicy, Twilight Sparkle, która posiada Klejnot Magii. Nieprawdaż, Twilight? - Tak, ale teraz, to chyba nie ma nic do rzeczy. - Odparła Twilight. - Nic, a nic. - Oj, dużo! - Uśmiechnął się. Zdjął pelerynę. - Znasz mnie, prawda? - Niestety, tak. Nazywasz się Air. Przybyłeś do Equestrii, by ją opanować i użyć do tego Elementów. - Brawo! Jestem pod wrażeniem. No, lećcie, po Klejnoty i uratujcie Equestrię. - Ale, wy, połączycie nasze Klejnoty z Klejnotami Dysharmonii, a wtedy... - Twilight zaczęła się jąkać. - Ty... Władca... - Tak, mamy zamiar połączyć Elementy: Śmiech z Smutkiem, Uczciwość z Kłamstwem, Lojalność z Nielojalnością, Dobroć z Złością, Szczodrość z Chciwością a Magię z Czarem. - Na Equestrię... - Rarity prawie zemdlała. - Szczodrość i Chciwość?! - Dobrze, idźcie już. A i jeszcze jedno! - Odwrócił się gwałtownie. - Jak już przeczytacie cały stos ksiąg, to nawet nie zauważycie, że już was nie ma! I zniknął. Twilight wyjęła ze swojej torby książkę zatytułowaną Klejnoty Harmonii i przeciwieństwa. Kiedy się odwróciła, zauważyła, że jest sama... całkowicie. Muszę zdać tą próbę. Dla Księżniczki. Rozdzielili nas, specjalnie po to, by nas tylko przestraszyć - pomyślała. Postanowiła, że poszuka Elementów u siebie, w domu. Ruszyła dziarsko, aż w pewnym miejscu usłyszała głos, mówiący jej, by poddała się woli Air'a. Strasznie się przestraszyła i pobiegła, galopem do domu. Przerzuciła cały dom do góry nogami, ale nadal nie mogła znaleźć Klejnotów! Teraz naprawdę się przestraszyła. A co jak Air zwycięży? Co się wtedy stanie?! - myślała gorączkowo. Pobiegła przez śpiące miasto, i spotkała na swojej drodze Pinkie Pie. Ucieszyła się niebywale, sądząc, że przyjaciółka, nie znalazła jeszcze swojego Elementu. Myliła się. Na szyi Pinkie, wisiał element w kształcie balonika, jednak był... skamieniały! Nawet Pinkie, wyglądała jak kamień: cała szara, wyblakła, cicha... Szczęśliwym trafem, Twilight szybko domyśliła się co jest jej przyjaciółce: spotkała Pinkamenę, swoją przeciwniczkę, a Air zahipnotyzował je obydwie. Nie mogą na razie używać klejnotów, dopóki wszyscy nie odnajdą swoich. To straszne. Oddajcie mi moją, śmiejącą się Pinkie Pie!!! - pomyślała Twilight, a obok jej oka, przepłynęła srebrna łezka, w której odbiła się postać klaczy: jednak już nie wesoła, nie śmiejąca się, nie różowa... nie prawdziwa Pinkie. Zrozpaczony jednorożec, przypomniał sobie najdziwniejsze i najciekawsze historie z Pinkie: jak postanowił zrobić z przyjaciółkami imprezę dla klaczy, a ta, poczuła się odrzucona, ponieważ nikt nie miał dla niej czasu. Po chwili, trochę wbrew sobie, na jej ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Po chwili, przypomniała sobie, jak Discord zahipnotyzował jej przyjaciółki, a ona sama, pomogła im wrócić do swoich postaci. To było to! Zaklęcie pamięci! Przez fioletową klacz, przepłynęła radość w czystej postaci. Mogła płakać, uśmiechać się i złościć zarazem. Teraz poczuła, że może przenosić góry. - O przyjaźń w końcu, zawsze trzeba walczyć! - Wymamrotała. - Zawsze! Grzebiąc w torbie, Twilight odnalazła księgę. Rzuciła zaklęcie. Wbrew wszystkim obliczeniom Twilight... nie podziałało! Pinkie, spojrzała na nią i wyszeptała: Air, strzeż się go... Twilight znowu zalała się łzami, i zapewne płakałaby jeszcze długo, jednak znowu zauważyła nową nadzieję. Obok drzewa, siedziała Applejack. Twilight, wiedząc, iż ziemski kucyk sam dobrowolnie z nią nie pójdzie, użyła zaklęcia telekinezy. Przeniosła ją wprost przed drzewo, i ostrożnie postawiła obok Applejack. Applejack, wyglądała identycznie jak różowa klacz - miała na sobie szary, skamieniały element, a sama przypominała skałę. Jednorożec, starał się, nawiązać z nią jakikolwiek kontakt, jednak Applejack nie odpowiadała. - Applejack, możesz nic nie mówić, ale wiem, że tak naprawdę Air cię po prostu zahipnotyzował. Wiem, że jesteś uczciwa, dlatego nie chcesz nic mówić. Na te słowa, Applejack spojrzała na Twilight, poprawiła kapelusz i westchnęła. Twilight miała rację. Coś ją tknęło, tam w środku, i w końcu Applejack, pchana uczuciami odpowiedziała: - On to zrobił. Mnie i Pinkie. Nie jestem już uczciwa. Kłamię. Nie słuchaj mnie. I po tych słowach, zaczęła pleść o tym, że pada śnieg i jest wieczór. Twilight westchnęła. Zrozumiała taktykę Air'a. Zamieni nas rolami... Tylko jak ma to wyglądać? Ja i magia dysharmonii? Nie wierzę! ''- myślała. W większości, nikt by sobie tego nie wyobraził, nawet Księżniczka Celestia. Twilight już potrafiła to sobie wyobrazić. Jednorożec, użył telekinezy i podnióśł Pinkie oraz Applejack. Klacz postanowiła poszukać przyjaciółek. Pobiegła kamienną dróżką, tuż na koniec Ponyville. ''Zapomniałam, że Rainbow mieszka w Cloudsale! - ''przypomniała nagle sobie Twilight. - Applejack, Pinkie Pie, zostańcie tu. Ja poszukam Rainbow i zaraz wrócę. Nie ruszajcie się stąd! - Po czym, jednorożec użył zaklęcia ''Dodania skrzydeł''Pierwsze użycie zaklęcia w odcinku Ponaddźwiękowe Bum.. - Słyszycie?! Nie ruszajcie się stąd! Po czym, jednorożec ujrzał swoje przepiękne, kryształowe skrzydła. Niestety, nie miał czasu na ich podziwianie. Twilight usiadła na chmurze i rozejrzała się. - Rainbow! - Krzyknęła, widząc przyjaciółkę. - Chodź tu! - Bo co mi zrobisz jak nie pójdę?! - Stój!!! Liliowa klacz wyczarowała sznurek i związała skrzydła oraz kopyta wierzgającego pegaza. - Puść! Pójdę z tobą, tylko mnie puść! - Dash miotała się i miotała. - No, dobra. Nic już nie robię. Sparkle zeszła na dół, i przywiązała Rainbow do drzewa. Mimo protestów, dołączyły do niej Applejack i Pinkie. - To, żebyście nie uciekły. - Mruknęła tylko do nich i pobiegła poszukać Fluttershy w jej domku na obrzeżach lasu. - Pamiętajcie! Ani rusz! Twilight maszerowała nadal, szkoda jej było usuwać skrzydła. ''Mogą się w końcu przydać - stwierdziła, stając pod chatką pegazicy. Dzielnie zapukała do drzwi. W duszy, pragnęła, by otworzyła je prawdziwa, nieśmiała chowająca się w szafie Fluttershy. Niestety, jej myśli nie stały się prawdą. - Czego chcesz? - Warknęła na początek Flutter. - Jak sądzisz, że tylko rozdaję słodkie prezenciki, to wypad z baru, kochana! - Nie chcę żadnej pomocy! - Oburzyła się Twilight. Zapraz wróciła do opanowania. - Może mi się uda... Używając rogu, na miotającej się wściekle Fluttershy, zawisły grube więzy. Kucyk dołączył do kolekcji, siedzącej ponuro pod drzewem. - Przyniosłam wam przyjaciółkę! - Ucieszyła się Twi, jak dziecko z nowej zabawki. - Tym razem to Fluttershy! - Acha. - Mruknęła Pinkie. - Super. Chyba jakoś nie podzielają tej mojej radości. - Pomyślała Twilight i poszła poszukać ostatniej przyjaciółki, Rarity. Przez drogę przechodziła dumna postać z rogiem, która nosiła ogromną torbę sądząc z kształtu wypełnioną diamentami. - Rarity, poczekaj! - Krzyknął jednorożec. Niestety, Rarity nie zatrzymała się, wręcz przeciwnie. Pobiegła szybciej. - Stóóój! Jedno zaklęcie uderzyło w klacz. Jej śnieżnobiała sierść była teraz brudna z błota. Z torby posypały się drogocenne kamienie, które prędko zaczęła zbierać. Następne zaklęcie unieruchomiło ją na dobre, i dodatkowo dołączyło do przyjaciółek. Twilight siedziała przy przyjaciółkach okrągłe dnie i noce. Wszystko ją bolało, burczało jej w brzuchu a ona sama zaczęła tracić nadzieję. Pinkie Pie ciągle patrzyła na nią tym ponurym wzrokiem, Applejack w ogóle nie chciała na nią spojrzeć, Rainbow Dash miotała się nie słuchając żadnych argumentów, a Fluttershy grzebała kopytkiem w ziemii, dokładnie tak jak robiła to Zecora. Jedynie Rarity nic nie robiła. Miała taki pusty wzrok, że aż płakać się chciało na sam widok. Twilight w końcu zupełnie utraciła nadzieję. Stawało się to stopniowo, jednorożec nie mógł od tego uciec. Wtedy, dokładnie w południe pojawił się Air. Zadowolony z siebie, nakazał Sparkle włożyć swoją koronę, którą jej przed chwilą podał. Nie buntowała się. Po chwili nadeszła grupka sześciu postaci: jak było widać z postury, nie wszystkie były kucykami. Kiedy grupa podeszła bliżej, można było dokładnie rozpoznać postacie: Trixie, Flima, Iron Willa, Lightning Dust, Flam oraz Pinkamena uwolniona z ciała Pinkie Pie. Wszyscy byli weseli i uśmiechnięci, zupełnie jak nie antagoniści. Air nakazał Trixie zrobić to samo co Twilight. - No to gotowe! - Uśmiechnął się. Do grup dołączyło parę osób. - Już tak mało... Z jaskini wyszła Celestia, Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor, Blueblood, Discord, Nightmare Moon, Chrysalis, Król Sombra i Babs Seed. - Magio Świata, usłysz mnie, tutaj przybyłem na ziemię! Złącz swą siłę, swoją moc i spójrz na dół, ktoś ma świata dość! Niech siła złych i dobrych, połączy się a ja zostanę nieśmiertelnym królem! - Air zakończył zaklęcie. Klejnoty aktywowały się, a magia popłynęła w stronę Air'a. Nagle nastąpiło wielkie bum i... śmiech Air'a! Udało mu się! Klejnoty przywróciły bohaterów do pierwotnych form. Trixie i Twilight zdecydowały, że gdy zbiorą siły, muszą jeszcze raz aktywować Klejnoty. Discord z Celestią, stwierdzili, że muszą to zrobić teraz. Wszyscy się zgodzili. TBA '' Luna2.JPG|Motto|linktext=Oto motto dla pisarzy fanfików - stosujmy się do niego! Mój Przyjaciel na Zawsze 2.jpg|Alternatywne Postacie|linktext=Oto alternatywne postacie - od Twilight do Shining Armora. Mój Przyjaciel Na Zawsze.png|Przyjaźń to Magia|linktext=Finałowa scena - ogrooooomny przytulas! Magia_skierowana_w_stronę_Air'a.png|Siła Harmonii i Chaosu|linktext= Wielka moc, harmonii i chaosu w rękach Air'a. Oj, źle się to skończy... '' Kategoria:Fanfiki